How they came together
by kuuren's.stories
Summary: This tells you how Sonny and Chad become boyfriend and girlfriend. Its rated T right now but im sure there will be M's. I don't know. BUt if you review and tell me you want one rated M then... Okay! :
1. How they came together

CHAPTER ONE

Sonny's P.O.V.

I was waiting outside for Marshall to come and call for us for rehearsal. We were all sitting in the prop house eating out Frozen Yogurts around the TV and seeing what new people had to say about _So Random! _and _McKenzie Falls._ Our rivals for maybe 3 years. We had the channel turned to _TMZ _on Fox 5. The only channel we could trust with fact they could use against Chad Dylan Cupper, and the rest of the Fall's.

"Well we just found out that Chad Dylan Copper has a new lady, they were spotted outside _Ketchup_ with hands held together while a man in the camera kept asking him 'Were can you find all of these lovely ladies Chad? I want one of them!' He looked completely stupid though because other pauperizes and reporters were around them." Some guy named Reggie said with a fun smile on his face.

"If he Chad didn't want people to know then he wouldn't be holding her hand outside with many paparazzi surrounding them. I think he's just trying to make up the fact that he does want people to know about her." I always forgot the boss's name, it was like trying to remember a tune to a song that you try to remember. For some reason but I don't know why I always compared things to music, music is almost my life, but I still have my cast and family.

"Oh great its Chad Dylan Copper, what does he have that I don't. Were practically good looking. Aren't we?" Nico was always like this when Chad had a new girlfriend. He says 'It's not fair' and 'I know for a fact that, that girl is blind.'

"Yes, that's all true but never as beautiful as me! Chad can never reach me." Tawnni had such courage to say great things about herself, cause the only person she believes is herself. I don't get why… well I don't think anybody gets why. That's just something were going to have to learn later in life.

"Come on guys, you don't really believe that Chad is much more successful then we are?" I thought that it was ridicules that they all thought that he was better then us, but it wasn't true. All Chad is, is a big ungrateful jerk. Who **needs** to find a hearts.

"Yes!" They all said except for Tawnni. Right now I think I actually like Tawnni more then anyone else in the room,

"Come o-" I was interrupted by the intercom.

"So Random crew time for rehearsal. So Random crew time for rehearsal." then we all started for the door.

****

When I got back to my dressing room Tawnni was looking at herself in the mirror of course, admiring herself like usual. " Hey Tawn." I said as I was walking to the couch that had the gold like color to it like a fur like texture

"Oh, hey Sonn. I was just telling myself how cute I look in my shirt." Like every new shirt she has every hour of the day.

"Cool, so I was thinking that maybe that later we could go over the check it out girls sketch later." I knew that we had every line, but I knew that Tawnni loved it as much as I did.

"Well, okay. I guess so." Tawnni left the room to go shopping with her mom the second time that day. I sat down again rereading my lines making sure I got them all down until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I didn't even think of looking up until I heard the words "Hey, Sonny." He did it the you totally want me way of saying it… again.

"So what are you doing here all alone?' Chad always tried to get in conversation with me, but we always ended up in the same fight.

"I'm going over my lines, thank you very much for caring," I said it sarcastically so he knew that I didn't mean it. "What are you doing here anyway Chad?"

"Just came over to see how you Random's are doing. So I guess I can only see how one random is doing." he had that smile again that wiped across his face that made me want to blush. I try to hold it back, but then a sting comes to my cheeks and it ends looking like I put _on_ blush.

"Well as you can see I am doing nothing but rehearsing over lines, so I guess you can go now." I was pushing him out the door. "Come on Sonny, you know it hurts you when I'm not around." "Yes Chad, it hurts so much when you not around, it makes me want to cry every minute of the day when I'm not around you." I sounded very sarcastic and closed the door on his face. "Sonny, you don't have to act like you don't love all of this." "Apparently that's what always goes through your mind everyday hoping I will one day fall in love with you." Sonny knew that she couldn't and wouldn't ever fall in love with Chad Dylan Copper. Pulse it was one of the _So Random! _rules to never hang out with a person from the _Falls._ '_Never in a million years'_ I thought to myself.

***

Chad's P.O.V

I sitting at his make-up chair, talking to my make-up artist Sasha. When I she was done with everything I walked into his dressing room to look at my full-length body mirror to look at my full self. As I was looking at himself I started to think.

"_Why is she being so difficult? She knows that she's in love with me, and maybe I might be in love with her. CHAD DYLAN COPPER SNAP OUT OF IT! What was I thinking, she is the enemy! I can never have a relationship with a Random._

"Chaaaaaad!" I heard Protlyn call me with her annoying voice in the world again. " I'm coming!" I yelled so she wouldn't have to come near me, I hate it when she is near me. She never lets go of my arm like she's trying to make people think were dating.

(_Later at the Falls)_

I sat there thinking of sunny again, with her dark black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and that wide smile she gets that lights up my whole world. _Stop thinking about her, she is never going to fall in love with me. And I know that I can never fall in love with her. _For some reason I couldn't stop talking to myself. I felt wired and creepy. So I stopped and just started reading a magazine about _The Falls _again. Until I heard heels clicking on the ground. I knew for a fact that they were Sonny's so I looked up with a grin on my face. "Hey, Sonny. Couldn't get enough of the Chad?" she had a smirk at her face. "No Chad, I just wanted to know how it was going over at _The Falls _since you had to check over earlier at _So Random! _so why not?" I felt all warm and bubbly inside. "Umm, thanks. So what are you doing later today?" she had that cute thinking face I liked. "Um, nothing at all why?" "Well maybe you can come over to my house later and watch a movie with me maybe." I cant believe I just asked her that. "Yeah, sure. Well but the thing is, is that I don't know were you live." she looked kind of sad, and I hated it when she was sad. "Well I guess I'll pick you up later at 7." Okay" she had a big smile on her face and walked out of our set to go back to hers.

I had to do all I could to make this night the best night she's ever had. They only question is how?

*****

Sonny's P.O.V

I was in my room trying to pick out a nice outfit for the "date" tonight. At least that's what I thought it was. I picked out all of my nice blouses and laid them on my bed to see which one I should wear. I picked out the white V-neck that had lightning bolts on it, with a electric pink tank-top under it, and I wore my dark blue skinny jeans with holes in it as if I rubbed sand paper in it, and my black high held boots that stooped at my ankle. It was a movie date so why should I look so nice?

I applied my watermelon chap stick (that tasted like watermelon, too) on, with a little hint of blush on my cheeks just in case I blushed or something. I put on light white eye shadow on the top of my eyelids and the bottom part that was under my eyelashes. I went easy on the m mascara like I always do, 'cause I don't want my eyelashes to look huge like Tawnni does with hers.

I looked at the clock and I noticed that it was 6:48 so I decided to grab a little snack before he picked me up. 'Cause we all know that being late for everything is his thing. I turned on the TV and started watching _Teen Mom. _It was my favorite show watch during the day when I'm done with _So Random! _I sat there and didn't notice the time till I got a text from Chad.

From: Chad

Time:7:21

Come down, I'm waiting in my car.

Of course in text. He only called me just in case he wanted to annoy someone. And that someone was me. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had every thing before I left. I walked down the steps and saw that he was leaning against his car with a black leather jacket (that was open) and a dark blue V-neck that showed his chest muscles and a pair of light blue depressed skinny jeans and navy blue Converse. I walked up to him with a tiny smile on my face and he gave me an even bigger smile that made my heart sink. _Whoa! What's wrong Sonny? You guys are just hanging out. Nothing more. _I kept telling myself that as I reached the car.

"Okay first were going to have to get to-go from some place so we can eat and watch the movie at the same time. So what do you think Taco Bell, McDonald's?" I though for a moment. "What if we get to-go from Glory Days?" I told him that 'cause I was craving for a Shirley Temple. "Okay" he had that heat sinking smile on his face again.

_(Later)_

After we got out of the car to go inside his humongous house. We went into the theater.

"What movie do you want to watch?" "Um, any movie really." I looked at the big movie self they had- with almost every movie in the world was in- and saw him grab a movie that was in front of my face. "Sorry, I just picked out the first movie I saw." he said to me as he went to go put the movie in the DVD player.

We sat there looking at the previews for other movies that we coming to theaters or that were available on DVD ( which they probably have on the self with a lot of other movies). And waited till the menu came on. He stood up and came back with a bowl of pop corn and Diet Coke. He sat down putting the bowl between us as we were watching the movie I haven't notices until the name of the movie came on the screen. Jeepers Creepers. I hated this movie, I remember the last time I tried watching this I just walked out on it and tried to get my mom to pick me up to take me home.

I ground "_Noooo! _I don't like this movie the last time I tried watching it I walked out." I had a sad look on my face. "Well I have a shoulder that you can hold on to when you get scared." well that gives me a chance to actually to hurt him for a reason.

"Chad its getting cold in here, can you get a blanket?" He sighed and paused the movie and got a red think blanket that looked shiny if you tried making the light glisten on it. I took the blanket and raped it around myself and Chad tugged on it to let me know that he was cold too.

"Here," I said as I gave him some of the blanket. "just don't take it all." I was freezing still, and I started shivering even harder. Chad glanced at me with concern. "Sonny, are you okay?" "Y-e-e-ah I'm ju-u-u-st a lit-t-t-t-le cold." my teeth and lips were chattering against each other and I could feel my teeth begin to hurt. _How could he not be could? It's like negative 30 degrees! _"Here," Chad took my arms and moved the popcorn bowl and let me lay against him with his arms rapped his arms around me. I never knew how good he smelt, like sweet type of fruit, it smelt really good. I started getting hungry and thank goodness I bought those mints that help you control your hunger.

I ate the mints non-stop because I was so hungry. I started to get really warm in his hands so I shrugged my jacket off and let the blanket start at my waste instead of my shoulders so I wouldn't get so hot that I would have to leave his arms. I noticed that he started talking his jacket of probably because he started getting to warm too. There was this on part that was freaking me out in the film so I took the blanket and put it to my face right under my eyes and above my nose. Then when the creepy music started getting louder and louder and more creepier I took the blanket and hide my face completely under it.

"Tell me what happened so I wont get terrified when it happens." I yelled from under the covers. Chad tightened his grasp on my wrist's 'Sonny, nothing bad is going to happen its just one of those parts in a movie when they make it look scary but its not. "Oh" my face went blank, so I took my face out of the blanket and started twiddling with my thumbs because I was very nervous about the movie. Chad held my hands to make me stop and let them rest there as we were still watching the movie. I closed my eyes shut at the ending because how degusting it was.

Chad squeezed my hands and I squeezed his back because of how scared I was. When the movie ended I let Chad get up and find another movie. I found that he had _Dear, John _in there "Lets watch this." "Really?" I made a face at him. "Yes Chad, really."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Chad's P.O.V

As Sonny sat down I put the movie in the DVD player and went straight back to the couch. I could tell the Sonny was still cold as she was rubbing her hands together to keep her warm, so I pulled her toward me again like I did with the last movie and she just laid back on my chest.

My eyes began do drop down in he middle of the movie and I drifted off. I had a dream that me and Sonny were on a beach kissing passionately in the sand. She was wearing a yellow flower in her hair, and a her cheeks were as pink as a pink rose, and her lips were a color near a rose naturally to her mouth. She had on a really white dress that made her glow.

As for me I was wearing a white see almost see-through button up shirt, with matching jeans on, my hair looked kind of wet and was down not spiked like it usually is. All I knew was that it was the most happiest thing that has ever happened to me.

In the middle of my wonderful dream I heard a sniffle. It was Sonny. There must have been a sad part in it so I hugged her tightly. He took my elbows and hugged me back. I never wanted to get out of this position with her. Near the end I could hear Sonny with her deep breathing knowing that she was sleeping. Then I fell asleep having the same dream again.

***

Sonny's P.O.V

I woke up in Chad's arms not knowing I feel asleep. It was 10 and the movie was back to menu. _How long have we been asleep like this? _I asked myself that and then Chad woke up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" "Some time at 10, we must have fallen asleep during the movie." "Oh" I could see in Chad's face had pink blush to it trying not to remember our cuddling sleeping. "Um, Chad can you take me home? I don't have a ride."

"Yeah, sure." he stood up and got my jacket and his. He helped me put my jacket on and let me lead the way out. It was a silent ride home as I fell back to sleep because of how tired I was.

I woke up by a poke at my face. I went back to reality forgetting I was in Chad's car. "Yeah?" "Um, Sonny your home." I had a flush to my face. "Oh, um thanks. I had fun tonight."

"Me, too." Chad had a smile on his face. 'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Before I got out of his car I kissed his cheek without even thinking of doing it. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Chad kept staring at me with wide eyes and then I just got out of the car walking to my apartment building.

When I entered my room I just jumped and landed on my back on my bed. And then I just fell asleep again. Hoping that tomorrow wont be awkward from that kiss.

****

Chad's P.O.V

Sonny kissed me! Well not on the lips were I wanted it to be, but on the cheek. But it was still okay. I just want to know if it will be awkward tomorrow. I'll try not to make it wired. I want to talk to her. Maybe I'll ask her to go out again tomorrow. Who knows. But all I know is that tonight was the best night of my life.

I didn't notice I was home yet until I pulled in the drive way. I got out of my car and reached the door. I walked straight to the stairs and into my room. I took a shower and picked out my close for bed. I went with a white shirt and black _Nike _shorts that had a white strip coming down the sides of them.

I walked to bed and drifted off to bed replaying the whole date in my mined as if it were still going on. And then without me noticing I fell asleep with the same dream I had at the beach with her.

_(The next day)_

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock with the sun coming in through the cracks of my blinds. I got ready and walked down stairs to get some breakfast. I made sure I brushed me teeth to get all the syrup stains and lines off. I ran out the door and went to work as fast as I could to get to Sonny.

I parked in my parking spot and walked onto my set. "Chad what took you so long we have three minutes until rehearsal?" Portlyn said with her annoying voice again. "Portlyn it touches my that you car so much for me but we have six minutes till rehearsal smart one." she ran off and started talking to one of the crew members trying to see if I was right, of course I was. I could see her face go red with anger when I looked at her. She hated being wrong I could tell.

I went into my dressing room and started chuckling to myself because of what just happened.

Sonny's P.O.V

I walked into my dressing room and I could see Tawnni putting on her Coco Moco Coco. "Hey, Tawn." she looked back with a smile on her face. 'Hello, Sonny, so how did your "date" go with Chip Drama Pants?" I turned flush "How did you know about that!?" "You left your phone on the couch so I got bored and started playing a game on it, and then your mom texted you and I told her that you were in rehearsals and when I texted her back it went straight to you text massages and I saw a message from Chad saying 'Come down, I'm waiting in my car.'" "Oh, well I guess I can forgive you for that." I thought about it and I thought it was sweet that she texted my mom back when I couldn't.

"So tell me how the 'date' went!?" Tawnni was jumping up and down and we sat down in the orange cold colored couch on her side of the dressing room. "Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" "Okay! Well all we did was watch a couple of movies and that's it." Tawnni didn't believe me because of her face. "Well when I did cuddle and I kissed him on the-" 'WHAT! You kissed him?!" "On the cheek!" I added. She looked embarrassed when she said it so her cheeks went red.

* * *

There will be more chapters I just had to stop here because it was getting to long. So what did you think of it? R/R please it would make me happy like sunshine! (And no, I'm not gay)


	2. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to!

Chapter Two

I was sitting at my lunch table talking to Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni. We were tying got discuss a new sketch and write down the props we needed for it. "Okay, maybe we can use that big fan from the prop house and make it look like there was a big wind storm in the sketch. Oh! Probably the blank miniature sized billboard too!" Nico kept going on and on about the sketch, but I couldn't help but listen to Chad's table. I didn't know why but I wanted to see what they were talking about.

"Hey, Sonny…"Grady interrupted me ease dropping on the _Falls _table. "Huh?" "Can you pass the salt. My fries taste like cardboard." I looked at his fries and noticed something. "Grady! Maybe because they are cardboard!" Grady looked down and we all started laughing. "That explains a lot, but pass the salt anyway. I heard it can help reduce hunger." I passed him the salt and he pored a little in his palm and licked it. "Eww! Grady just find some REAL food to eat." Tawnni was covering her eyes with her hands so she wouldn't have to look at Grady's tong on his hand. "Sorry, Tawni."

Nico, Zora and me even started laughing harder for no apparent reason. "Okay guys in think I'm going to my dressing room." Nico looked up. "Why would you do that when were all having so much fun." I looked back at him "Well I need to practice the sketch, sleep, sleep, practice the sketch again and then go home." "Ha, okay. Just don't hurt yourself." Grady told me that and then I left.

When I got to the dressing room I got cold so I went into my closet and got a robe. I walked back out and got my script and sat down on the couch. I started laughing at some parts that Zora and Grady did for their sketch. "What's so funny Munroe?" I looked back and it was Chad. "Chad, how did you know I was here?" he walked into the dressing room and leaned against the couch. "Well you announced it pretty loud in the cafeteria." He smiled. "Okay, but why did you come here?" "I got bored with my cast and decided to come here to talk to you."

"Well if were going to talk then can we talk later I need to go over my script?" He looked at me like he were talking to himself. "How about tonight at _Ketchup_?" When he said Ketchup it hit me. "Wait, Chad. Don't you want to spend your night with your girlfriend. Like come on? I don't want her to think anything is going on." "Trust me she wont, were going just as friends." I thought about it and gave up. "Okay, fine. What time?" "I'm not going to tell you the time, I'm just going to come over when I want to." I sighed. "Okay, bye." he left and stopped at the door. "Bye" he grinned and left. _Oh, great. Now I have to get ready as soon as I get home. _I hated surprises. I get to inpatient.

_(Later)_

As soon as I cot home, I got ready to go out. I took a quick shower and curled my hair a little. I wore a skinny jeans, a tan buffed out shirt that was kind of see through (that had a white tank-top under it) with a nice beige colored thin sweatshirt on, that didn't really keep me warm, and black heeled boots that stopped at the ankle. I had my hair scrunched with my bangs straightened and a black bow in my hair to complement my shoes. I didn't want to look to dressed up so, I went with "going to a party yet I am casual" look. As I was putting on my watermelon lip-gloss I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at the clock and saw what time it was. "Is it really 6:57?" I asked myself the question. Wow, it took my 3 hours to get ready? I looked at the phone and it was from Chad.

From: Chad

Time: 6:56

Hey, Sonny I'm coming in about 16 min., but I have to bring Harley.

I took my hone and hit reply to text him:

To: Chad

Time: 6:59

It's cool, and who's Harley?

Chad took a while to text back probably looking at himself in the mirror again, so in that time I took my phone to call Nico.

Sonny: He Nico, how's it going?

Nico: It's going good. How about you?

Sonny: Nothing I'm going out to eat dinner with Chad and Harley? Do you guys want, too? We can maybe bring Tawni and Grady, too.

Nico: Yeah, but why are you going out with Chad?

Sonny: Were just hanging out being friends.

Nico: Oh, and who's Harley?

Sonny: I'm not really sure. All I know is that she is coming.

Nico: She might be Chad's new lady they were talking about on _TMZ _the other day, and sure I'll come. I'll go and ask Tawni and Grady, hold on.

Sonny: Okay.

(I waited for about a good two minutes.)

Nico: They said sure, but were are we going?

Sonny: Were going to that one place called _Ketchup._

Nico: Oh, cool. I'll tell them. (I could her Nico's vice telling them were we are going, and I heard Tawni scream "Oh my gosh, really! Anybody who is anybody eats there. Tell her that we will be there in 5!") Uhhh, okay. Sonny I guess you heard Tawni so will be there in about five minutes.

Sonny: This is going to be great! So hurry up!

Nico: Okay, let us get ready first.

Sonny: Alright see you in a while. Bye, Nico.

Nico: Bye, Sonny.

I sat there for about six minutes and then I heard the doorbell ring. "Hey, Sonny!" Tawni screamed at me and gave me a hug. "Um, hey Tawni." it was abnormal for Tawni to give me hugs. She only hugs me when I am making her image better. "Ha ha! I cant believe me Tawni Heart is going to _Ketchup_! This is going to help my image so much!"

As we were waiting for Chad, I remembered that I forgot to tell them they were coming to. I looked at the clock and it said 7:18. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to see that it was Chad. _Harley probably came over, and maybe they started making out without notice that we are all her starving. Well actually only me right now, but then it will be all of them. _I thought to myself.

From: Chad

Time: 7:18

She's my girlfriend.

I pressed the reply button and started to type:

To: Chad

Time: 7:20

Oh, Chad's finally got a lady! Well, Tawni, Nico, and Grady are coming to. Hope you don't mind because you get to bring someone special to you with us. So why not bring people who are special to me with us to dinner?

From: Chad

Time: 7:21

Fine! Only because Harley is coming and I don't want you to feel awkward. And I didn't invite her she found out about it and she suggested she come because she was scared that something might happen between us during the date.

To: Chad

Time: 7:22

FINE! And just so you know nothing would ever go between us, and it wasn't a date remember. Just two friends hanging out.

From: Chad

Time: 7:24

FINE! And I didn't mean to say date I just forgot.

To: Chad

Time:7:25

Okay, what ever you say Copper.

From: Chad

Time: 7:26

Good! Were here so go come down stairs. It the big black long limo in front.

_Why the heck did he have to bring a limo when before it was only going to be me and him? Never mind, stop talking to yourself, too! _We all walked down the stairs from my apartment and got in the limo. Chad had his arm around Harley's shoulder with them sitting next to the door. We all sat down in the limo in the line of Nico, Me, Tawni, and Grady.

We were all having our little conversations in our seats with me and Nico talking about what movies we like to watch. "I hate horror films, every time I watch them, when I go to sleep I have a dram that I am the main character of the movie. With me getting chased from a psycho killer." I confessed to Nico. "No way! On day I was watching Texas Chain Saw Massacre and I had a dream that I was in hostage with that crazy guy with that robot leg!" "Nooo! Really? I can never watch any more Jeepers Creepers movies. That night I had a dream that I was the person he wanted to kill or eat, or something like that. And I was terrified the next morning and almost started to cry on how scared I was."

As I said the movie I remembered me and Chad watching it. I shrugged that memory off my shoulder and started talking with Nico again. "Okay, so Nico. Tell me? Who was your kindergarten crush?" he smiled a little and didn't answer. " Your smiling! Tell us! Come on, Nico!?" Tawni was so interested in the question. "Fine! It was a girl named Clair Romanesque."

Tawni and me started cracking up. "Romanesque? Really? What kind of last name crush was that?" "Come on guys lay off, mine was a girl named Molly Footling." Then me and Tawni started laughing even harder. "Grady please, your killing us! Hahahahah!" After we were done laughing Tawni came up to my ear and whispered something to me. "Chad hasn't stopped staring at you since we got in here. He was talking to his girlfriend and he was still looking at you." I kind of blushed and looked at him, he was staring at his girl friend and then he gave a quick glance at me. I turned away and started talking to Grady. "He can you turn the music up?!" Nico yelled and but the window that separated us with the limo driver. The music came on and Nico found the remote for the volume and "Just dance" by Lady Gaga came on. We all started going crazy signing the song to the top of our lungs and started making hand movements while we were signing. Me and Grady were going the vogue dance making our hands look like picture frames. We were almost there and I asked Nico to turn it down. We all started to talking again. Then Chad called my name.

"Yeah?" I asked all perky because of hoe hyper I was. " Can you contain yourself. Your acting all crazy?" "Well maybe your not having enough fun, come on Chad it's a good night, don't ruin it with your thinking." his jaw dropped. "Chad Dylan Copper thinks of smart thing. Everything that comes out of my mouth is smart.' I laughed "Ha sure, what ever you say Chad."

"FINE!"

"FINE!""GOOD!""GOOD!"

"So are we good?" he asked "Oh we are so good." I added as we walked out of the limo.

We walked over to the restaurant doors and let the waitress take us to the table. As we sat down on our seats I looked around to get a better look at the restaurant. _Why would they name a place after a type of sauce you can put on a hotdog? It just make things in life harder, gosh._

"Hey, Sonny? Can you pass me the menu?" I looked at him and blinked. "Uhh, Chad, the menu is right there, you can reach it perfectly." He glared at me "Sonny really? If it becomes your fault that I broke my arm trying to reach over for my menu then your going to have it on you mind for a long time." "Chad, why would I ever have you in my mind?" I began to give him the squinty eye thing when you try to show someone that they are getting on your nerves. "Who wouldn't, like come one, look at me?" I stared at him from his feet to his face. "Your right I am looking and all I see is a conceded jerk!" he smirked "Really, Sonny. Really?" I was getting furious at him and I threw that menu at him. "Hey! No one throws a menu at Chad Dylan Copper!" "Opps, 'cause I just did." Harley began looking at me like she wanted to harm me or some crap like that. He looked agitated and just started talking to Harley.

Chad's P.O.V

She threw a menu at me! I cant believe this! No one has ever had the guts to throw something at Chad Dylan Copper. I was agitated with her so I just started to talk with Harley. "Did she really just throw a menu at you!?" "Yeah, but forget about it." her face turned red. "Forget about it!?…" she started to yell whisper at me. "I'm going to have a talk with her later. Just watch me." I rolled my eyes secretly so she wouldn't see it. "Harley, please just forget it its nothing." She turned around and ignored me! Really? What is wrong with this world these days!

The waitress came just in time when I was about to explode on Harley. "What can I get you guys to drink." she asked in a happy voice. "I'll have a Cherry Coke." I told her in the Chad Dylan Copper way.

"I'll have the same." Sonny said smiling at the waitress. She looked at me and I put my wide grin on my face. Then she smiled back. When she smiled at me I felt all warm and bubbly inside. I think Harley noticed and she nudge me. _What the crap? I was having a moment with her!_ I was thinking to myself again.

"I'll just have a plain Coke." Harley said

"Sprit" Brady (or is it Grady) said.

"Water" Tawni said.

"Diet Coke" Rico said.

"Okay, and to eat?" "Ravioli" me and Sonny said a the same time. We both blushed and Harley noticed and pulled me out of the my seat to a corner. "What is going on!?" I whispered to her.

"Like you don't know? You guys keep flirting." she looked at me with irritation in face. "Okay! What are you talking about?" she paced back and forth "I saw you guys making googally eyes at each other!" "Can we just got eat!?" "Fine." She walked off and I followed. I sat at my seat and I got a text. From Sonny?

From: Sonny

To: Chad

Are you okay? She looked angry.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

I'm okay, but she was getting all paranoid about us ordering the same things. She thinks that I'm going leaver her or something like that.

From: Sonny

To: Chad

Oh, well I hope you guys can get over it. You look really agitated. I was getting kind of worried that you were going to leave or either storm off or something.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Really? She told me she doesn't like you when she came over to my house today fefore we got all of you guys.

From: Sonny

To: Chad

Uh, Chad I hate to say this but she is staring at our messages right now.

I looked up and Sonny's eyes were making me look at what Harley was doing. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw her leaning over to look at his phone. After I saw that I took my phone and put it on the opposite side of were she was sitting.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

How did she know I was texting you?

From: Sonny

To: Chad

I saw her leaning over and she started to stare at me with that killer glance of hers.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Okay, um. I guess I'll just have to talk to you in person so don't hate me for what I am about to do.

Sonny looked at the message with her face confused. I "accidentally" tipped over blonde's water on Sonny. "CHAD!" I looked at her with pretend sympathy. "Oh my gosh, Sonny! A am so sorry! Here I'll help you." "no let me help you. She took the rest of the water and (lucky I was wearing black skinny jeans) and pored it on my pants. "Oh! I am so sorry, Chad I didn't mean to!" I stood up off my chair and pulled Sonny along with my by her hand. "Well be right back" I said as soon as we reached the family bathroom to get ourselves dry we started laughing nonstop.

When we stopped I grabbed some paper towels and handed a couple to her. "Thanks" she said with a smile still on her face. "No, thank you. I couldn't stand another minute with her looking at my personal space. Oh, and thanks for playing along." 'Ha, no problem.".

"I don't get it. I thought she was all cool with me hanging around other girls but I guess not. She found out about the day you came over to watch movies with me, and she went ballistic!" she blushed for some reason, maybe she was thinking of the moment when me and her were cuddling. "Uh, Chad this may be kind of wired, but thanks for keeping me warm at when I cam over. I was really cold and I felt like hypothermia was about to hit me.

"Your welcome" I had a smile on her face and she smiled back. I loved it when I made her smile. I made her happy and that's what makes me happy. I didn't noticed that we were getting closer to each other until I could feel her breathing on my face. I liked how she smelt. She smelt like strawberries, with a hint of vanilla.

"You smell good." Did I just say that out loud!? "So do you." She smiled at me and then I smiled at her. We were inches away until we heard someone knock at the door. "Chad, are you almost done the foods here?" It was Harley. "Why does she have to ruin everything." I whispered. 'I don't know but I kind of liked what was going on. She kissed my on the cheek and I blushed, then I noticed that she blushed to. I kissed her on the cheek back, seeing that her whole face went pink. "Uh, we should go now." I said. "Oh, uh. Yeah."

We walked out and Harley was waiting out side. Harley grabbed my hand and started to walk. I looked behind me and I could see Sonny staring at me while she was walking behind. I sat down and took out my phone. And started pressing buttons.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Do you want to go get some ice cream later? I mean just you and me.

I looked at her as she saw the text and she smiled.

From: Sonny

To: Chad

Yeah. (: But weren't we suppose to go watch a movie after this?

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Yah, but there is an ice cream parlor down the street, so we can sneak off and after were done with them we can go back to the movie.

From: Sonny

To: Chad

Okay. (:

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Okay. ;)


End file.
